LEGEND OF THE DRAGON BALL:Aventura Mistica
by Elestir
Summary: AU.Secuela de Simio Interior. Son Goku deja atras al monte Paoz para aventurarse al desconocido mundo, donde hallara grandes sorpresas, especialmente las legendarias bolas del dragon.
1. Como fue

_**AVENTURA MISTICA**_

**CAPÍTULO 1/18 Como fue**

Tenía hambre, se tocó el estómago con el cuerpo debilitado y hambriento, estaba sentado en suelo, en una esquina mirando el piso, una actitud muy estraña en el, siendo tan enérgico, pero el niño de tan solo doce años estaba cansado con hambre y sed, el chico ahora mismo estaba fantaseando con unas soculentas comidas mientras su estómago resonaba en un agudo clamor, lentamente y con pereza levantó la cabeza situando la mirada a sus compañeros de aventuras, situados a unos metros de el apoyados en la pared de acero, en el centro del grupo se hallaba un adolescente moreno de pelo largo llamado Yamcha cubierto por una vestimenta verde con un kanji en el pecho, un una pañuelo naranja en el cuello, unos pantalones también de color naranja, con muñequeras moradas y unas botas celestes, a su lado estaba su gato azul volador llamado Puar, cerca del gato estaba sentado en el piso un cerdo con grandes orejas vestido por unos pantalones verdes y una camiseta blanca de tirantes, tal cerdo se llamaba Oolong, en frente del chico estaba una chica portadora de un curioso nombre, Bulma se llamaba, una chica de pelo morado, de indumentaria blanca y azul.

Con cansancio y lentitud se levanto y miro el techo que estaba cubierto de un cristal muy resistente, flexionó las piernas, cogiendo impulso durante unos segundos, saltó con todas sus fuerzas y golpeó con su cabeza contra el duro cristal, pero este no cedió, el chaval cayó al suelo adolorido sobándose la cabeza mientras gemía de dolor, ocasionando la atención de sus compañeros.

- Es inútil Goku, ya lo habéis intentado antes y no lo habéis conseguido - dijo con pesar Bulma.  
>- Es verdad, moriremos por culpa de la insolación cuando salga el sol - dijo Oolong derrotista.<p>

Son Goku se levantó lentamente y dirijio su mirada en ellos.

- No pienso rendirme, voy a intentarlo otra vez.  
>- Yo también lo intentaré, tenemos que conseguirlo - Dijo Yamcha<p>

Los dos guerreros respiraron pausadamente y a la vez se lanzaron hacia la pared metálica golpeándola con un poderoso puñetazo, retrocedieron el brazo adolorido para arremeter con rodillazos y patadas sin resultado alguno, frustados gritaron y golpearon con la cabeza contra la pared, haciendola sangrar.

- Mierda - Grito con ira el chico alto, salto hacia atrás, llegando hacia la otra pared, poniendo los piés en ella, congiendo impulso y saltar con fuerza golpeando la pared con furia, sin ningun resultado se apartó agilmente dejando paso a su compañero, el pequeño flexionó las piernas, junto las dos manos cerca del vientre, mirando fijamente a la pared imbatible, reunió toda su energía en el hueco de sus manos, sintiendo fluir su energía, reuniéndola en un solo punto creando una esfera de luz azul, con un movimiento brusco proyectó la energía hacia la pared mientras gritaba, el Kame hame impactó con fuerza contra la murralla, pero esta resistía a la fuerza del tal ataque, desperado el joven gritó con más fuerza y proyecto un flujo de ki más grande, desgraciadamente solo duró unos segundos y ceso la energía totalmente, la pared metálica se mostraba imbencible, el niño cayó de rodillas mientras jadeaba cansado.

- Maldita sea, es imposible - dijo con cansancio Yamcha - a este paso moriremos sin remedio.  
>- Morire siendo tan joven, ni siquiera he tenido novio - se lamento la joven.<br>- Han sido buenos en conducirnos en la trampa y usar ese gas y robarnos las bolas, ahora usaran las bolas del dragon para sus fines - se lamento Yamcha.

Derrotados totalmente se sentaron en círculo, tras unos segundos de la pantalla que estaba en una de las paredes se encendio y se mostraba un monstruito azul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Otra vez tu, que quieres, restragarnos tu victoria - pregunto con furia Bulma.  
>- Ni siquiera tu insolencia me molesta ahora, os informo que después de la cena invocaré al diós dragón, después vere como caéis todos por el devastador sol, sera el principio de mi reino mundial, el deséo sera a vuestra salud, jajajajajajaja - y cerró la transmisión.<p>

El grupo maldició a Pilaf inutilmente sin ser escuchados, estaban sentados al frío suelo, solo pudiendo esperar a su inminente muerte con la llegada del sol.

Son Goku los miró con una sonrisa cansada, estaba agotado, hambriento, sediento y con una muerte cercana hacia el, pero aun así no se arrepentía de haber recorrido esta aventura con ellos, comenzando solos unos meses de la muerte de su querido abuelo, siempre se había sentido a gusto en el monte paoz pero salir de ella en busca de aventuras había sido algo que hizo que algo nuevo naciera dentro de él, algo que le hacía sonreir hasta en estos penosos momentos, si moría ahora podría reunirse con su abuelo y contarle esta fantástica experiencia y estas nuevas sensaciones, pero no se rendiría ahora, no, no lo haría, levantaría cabeza otra vez, desafiando la imbatible pared, aunque descansaría un poco, el hambre le impedía sacar todas sus fuerzas, si tuviera algo que comer seguro que podría derrumbar tal pared...

Oolong miró a Puar que asecendía y miraba al cielo en un punto concreto con una tranquilad y armonía desconcertante y lo miró con curiosidad.

- Puar... que estas haciendo - pregunto el cerdo.  
>- Estaba mirando la luna.<br>- Como puedes estar tan tranquilo en momentos como este - pregunto exclamándose Oolong.  
>- Hoy hay luna llena, y es muy bonita, antes de morir es mejor ver algo bonito - contesto Puar.<br>- No seas gafe - exclamo el puerco.  
>- Luna llena... - dijo Goku - me han dicho que en las noches de luna llena salen unos monstruos espantosos.<br>- Jo, jo, jo, los hombres lobo - conto Bulma - deja de decir tonterías y piensa en como salir de aquí.  
>- No son tonterías, a mi abuelo lo mataron esos monstruos.<br>- Que, a Gohan el experto en artes marciales - se impresionó Yamcha - pues debe de ser unos monstruos increibles.  
>- Sí, destruyeron las casa y los árboles.<br>- Y como son estos monstruos - preguntó el cerdito.  
>- Yo estaba dormido y no los vi.<br>- Estaban destruyendo la casa y tu seguías dormido, es que no te funcionan los sentidos - se extrano Oolong.  
>- Mi abuelo muchas veces me decía ''no mires la luna en noches de luna llena'', aunque no creo que pasaría nada aunque mirase la luna... no se si en esta zona salen monstruos...<p>

Mientras Goku se explicaba con tranquilidad, los otros se alejaron de él arinconandose hacia la otra punta del habitáculo, el niño con cola se dio cuenta al acabar de hablar, los miro extañado.

- Ey, que os pasa - pregunto con inocencia.  
>- No sera que - comenzo diciendo Yamcha con temor.<br>- Pue... puedo preguntarte algo - dijo con pavor Bulma bien apretujada a la pared de acero - mi... miraste la luna llena la noche que murió tu abuelo.  
>- Sí, aunque me había dicho que no la mirara, salí a hacer pipi y... la vi - contaba con una mano en el cabeza y una sonrisa.<br>- Que piensas de eso - pregunto Yamcha cada vez con más miedo.  
>- Pues que quieres que piense...<br>- Ya me parecía a mi que este crio no era un niño normal...  
>- Pero es que esto... no puede ser cierto... es casualidad... pura casualidad - se intentaba autocomvencer la chica.<br>- Que pasa - dijo el chico con cola extrañado - que estais diciendo.  
>- Vamos a comprobarlo... - menciono el cerdo - ... si le hacemos mirar la luna llena, saldremos de dudas...<br>- ... Si... si, claro... - contesto Yamcha no muy convencido.  
>- Si, pero si fuese cierto estariamos en peligro - puntualizo la chica.<br>- Es verdad, tienes razón - añadió Oolong.  
>- No meternos en un lio - razono el joven bandido - no hay que enseñarle la luna llena.<br>- Oye Goku, no debes mirar la luna llena - le advirtió Bulma.

Como toda contestación Goku dijo un ¿eh? mientras se giraba mirando la luna llena, que la estuvo contemplando varios segundos, sus compañeros totalmente aterrorizados gritaban auxilio, él niño con toda tranquilidad se giro hacia ellos.

- Anda, la he visto otra vez - comento sonriendo.

Sus compañeros se relajaron totalmente al ver que su compañero no experimentaba cambios, soltando el aire que sin darse cuenta retenían.

- Me habiais asustado - contesto Oolong.  
>- Ya os lo dije, no podía ser verdad - comento Bulma con un tono de suficiencia y alivio.<p>

De repente Goku le daba un ataque de espasmos, su corazón alocado bombeaba con tanta fuerza y velocidad que parecóa querer salir del pecho, por segundos aumentaba los espasmos llegando a un punto sin retorno donde el comenzaba a crecer rasgando su ropa, erizando su pelo, sus ojos se volvían totalmente rojos y le crecían colmillos, tras unos segundos la transformación aumentó de velocidad haciendo añicos la vestimenta, creciéndole el pelo por todo el cuerpo, tomando forma de un gorila gigante de más de treinta metros rompiendo con suma facilidad el techo de cristal extrafuerte con por su asombrosa altura, pero no se paro allí, llego a crecer tanto que destrozo el castillo y su cabeza superaba por varios metros a cualquier parte de la edificación, sus pobres compañeros gritaban de puro pavor mientras el hozaru solto un poderoso aullido.

* * *

><p>Para que lo sepais la primera saga Simio Interior ya esta modificada.<p> 


	2. Ataque Salvaje

**CAPÍTULO 2/19: Ataque Salvaje**

Son Goku con sus brazos destrozaba todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance, todos los edificios caían como piezas de dominó ante tales brutales ataques furiosos.

- La celda esta habierta, ahora podremos salir - dijo Yamcha - Goku ya vale, puedes volver a la normalidad.

Pero Goku ignoraba olimpicamente a su compañero y seguía destrozando todo a su alrededor con furia y agresividad, mientras sus amigos muertos del miedo escaparon de la prisión, al hacerlo intentaron que su compañero recuperara la razón pero este ni los reconocía y casi fueron aplastados como respuesta, los pobres se alejaron a trompicones del hozaru temerosos de morir si estaban demasiado cerca de él.

El dueño del castillo, Pilaf acompañado de sus dos sirvientes notaron el caos mientras cenaban, y como no hacerlo cuando un simio gigante destrozaba parte del gran comedor y se viera su imponente figura mientras aullaba rodeado del cielo oscuro de la noche.

Estos tres no tardaron ni dos segundos en comenzar a gritar con todas sus fuerzas corriendo desesperadamente para poner más distancia entre ellos y el monstruo peludo, cuando recuperaron parte del razocinio se dirgieron tan rápido como sus piernas pudieron hacia la avioneta dejando atrás toda pertenencia, incluso las bolas de dragón, ni siquiera pensaron en ellas, estaban demasiado aterrados para albergar algún pensamiento coherente aparte de huir.

El hozaru se dio cuenta que tres seres se movían alejándose de él, se giró hacia a ellos que ya habían llegado a la avioneta y montaban en vuelo alejándose del mono mostruoso, él simio con su puño derecho golpeó el edificio a su lado derrumbando parte del el, cogió con las dos manos el trozo de edificio, miró otra vez hacia la avioneta y les lanzo el pedrusco, pero habilmente la avioneta evadió el ataque virando hacia la derecha, enfurecido, Goku hizo trozos los edificios, gritando con furia, con cada mano recogía un trozo de los escombros y les tiraba a su presa que se alejaba por segundos, esta esquivaba todos los proyectiles con asombrosa habilidad. El simio ya cansado y rabioso levanto los brazos con los puños alzados, abriendo las fauces produciendo un gigantesco rayo de energía a una velocidad impresionante, tal ataque no tenía nada que envidiar del poderoso y famoso Kame Hame de Kame Sennin, esta vez la avioneta más lejos que antes le dio tiempo de virar en los últimos segundos impactando el rayo en la ala izquierda perdiendo el equilibrio y estampándose contra el suelo.

Por otro lado los amigos de Goku se alejaban corriendo habiendo entendido perfectamente que era imposible razonar con su amigo Goku, demasiado tarde se dieron cuenta que unos de los proyectiles iban por casualidad hacia ellos, al ultimo momento se pudieron apartar y el protectil cayo muy cerca de ellos, todos al apartarse habían acabado al suelo.

- Nos hemos salvado por los pelos - comento el moreno.  
>- Goku, eres tonto o que - se preguntaba Oolong.<br>- No sirve de nada hablarle a Goku ahora - contesto Yamcha que había tomado el liderazgo en el grupo - sera mejor que nos alejemos un poco más.  
>- Ey, ey - dijo bulma llamando la atención de su compañero Yamcha, estabs atrapada en los escombros - estoy atrapada.<p>

El moreno se acerco velozmente donde se hallaba su compañera Bulma, agarró con las dos manos la parte de edificio y intento levantarlo pero no pudo ni siquiera levantar un centímetro.

- Uff - dijo cansado el moreno - no puedo, si siquiera se mueve.

De pronto oyeron peligrosamente cerca los aullidos del hozaru, haciendoles girar la cabeza en dirección hacia el ruido, el simio se acercaba a gran velocidad.

- Señor Yamcha, recuerda que su punto debil es la cola - le recordo Puar a su amigo.  
>-Claro - dijo el moreno y acto despues esquivo la patada del enorme mono, y se situaba detrás de él - aunque se haya transformado en un monstruo, puede que aun tenga el mismo punto débil - y apreto con todas sus fuerzas la cola del simio, al momento el hozaru paro los ataques medio aturdido.<br>- Ahora Puar transfórmate en tijeras - comento Yamcha - si le cortamos la cola quizá se desmaye.

Puar en menos de un segundo se transformo en una tijeras muy grandes, cuando se acercó a la cola, Goku se recupero algo del aturdimiento y de un manotazo mando lejos las tijeras, con la otra manos cogió la cabeza de Yamcha y lo tiro bién lejos, se acerco peligrosamente a Bulma con el puño alzado preparado para aplastar a su amiga, pero unas oportunas y veloces nubes taparon todo el cielo incluyendo la luna llena, antes de impactar el puñetazo, Goku perdió su transformación y volvió a ser un niño, caió al suelo insconciente, Yamcha poco después de ver el suceso perdió el conocimiento también, los dos únicos conscientes que quedaron fueron Bulma y Oolong.

El primero en recuperar la consciencia fue Yamcha, seguido por unas horas por Puar, que entre todos se apañaron para sacar a Bulma de su cautiverio y acto después cortaron la cola de su compañero.

- Por fin ha llegado la mañana - comentó Yamcha.  
>- Por culpa de este, hemos pasado un rato horrible - se lamento el cerdito.<br>- Bueno, no digas eso - contesto el moreno contento - también no hemos salvado gracias a Goku.  
>- Será mejor que no le digamos que fue el quien aplastó a su abuelo.<br>- Como le hemos cortado la cola, seguramente ya no podrá convertirse en un monstruo - contesto el joven.  
>- Se esta despertando - se dio cuenta Oolong.<p>

Goku se desperto, bostezo y saludó a todos alegremente, cuando se levantó se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo.

- Anda, por que estoy desnudo y mi ropa - pregunto el chico.  
>- No te acuerdas de nada - le contesto Yamcha con otra pregunta.<br>- De que - pregunto Goku.  
>- Oolong, dale algo para que se vista - exijió Bulma.<br>- Que le vamos a hacer, le dare mis pantalones - dijo el cerdo no muy contento quitandose los pantalones y dandoselos a su compañero que estaba desnudo.

Cuando Goku estuvo vestido intento caminar pero caió al suelo, este se levanto extrañado.

- Parece que no me aguanto en pie - dijo sin comprender Goku.  
>- Claro, como ahora no tienes cola, te ha cambiado el equilibrio - le informó su amigo varón - bueno, ya te irás acostumbrando.<br>- He, la cola, o no, no la tengo - exclamó Goku preocupado palpándose donde estaba antes la cola - bueno, da igual - dijo finalmente sin preocuparse, impresionando a sus compañeros por sus cambios que casi se caén de espaldas.  
>- Tu si que te tomas las cosas bien - dijo el cerdito.<br>- La cola me da igual, pero habeis visto el bastón mágico - preguntó el niño.  
>- Quiza este entre las ruinas del edificio - sugirió Yamcha.<br>- Es un bastón muy importante para mi - decía mientras se dirigía a los escombros - Me lo regaló mi abuelo.

Tardo un poco más de lo habitual en llegar ya que caía varias veces al suelo por falta de equilibrio, en los escombros no tardó mucho tiempo en encontrar su preciado baston mágico, ya teniéndolo en las manos volvió con sus amigos, Goku estando a unos pasos de sus compañeros el cielo se oscureció.

- Las bolas de dragón - gritó Bulma por haberse olvidado de ellas - álguien a invocado a Shenron, cuando le invocas el cielo se oscurece.

Todos vieron a varios metros de allí como de las siete bolas surgía un imponente dragón de incontables metros de altura de color verde oscuro, cara alargada, con fino y alargado bigote ojos rojos, con dos grandes cuernos y con cuatro patas de cuatro dedos que se plegaba para no estar demasiado alto y ver a su invocador.

Todos se acercaron corriendo al dragón intentando que Pilaf pidera su deseo y pedir el suyo propio, se acercaron lo suficiente para escuchar al dragón hablar pero no lo suficientemente cerca para impedir el deseo de su enemigo.

- Pedid vuestro deseo - habló con voz grave e intimidadora infundando respeto y carisma - os concederé un deseo, el que sea.

Yamcha quería perder el miedo a las mujeres, Puar quería que Yamcha pudiera pedir su deseo, Oolong quería unas bragas, Bulma quería un novio, Son Goku no tuvo en ningún momento del viaje nada que pedir al dragón aparte de verlo, pero en ese instante deseó algo, algo que hizo que sus ojos brillasen y su corazón se iluminase... y el dragón desapareció y una gran luz rodeo las bolas haciéndolas elevarse y al momento exparcirse en todas direcciones.


	3. Lamentaciones

** CAPÍTULO 3/20: LAMENTACIONES**

- Nooo - gritó un pequeño ser azul llamado Pilaf, este no entendía que sucedía, la impresión de ver el poderoso y majestuoso dragón Shenron le había quitado el habla durante varios segundos, después de recuperarse de tal impresión ya veía delante de el su sueño cumplido, llendo de emoción, quería empezar a hablar pero el dragón traicionero se fue sin más, desapereciendo como un sueño, los primeros momentos, su mente solo albergaba un pensamiento, pura incredulidad, aun tenía el sabor de la victoría absoluta en el paladar y la cruel realidad le despertaba, demostrándole un final para nada satisfactorio.

Pocos segundos de haber gritado se dió cuenta de la presencía del grupo que había capturado antes con las trampas del castillo, la ira le lleno por completo, en su mente vió que ellos tenián que pagar, que ellos eran los culpables de que el dragón se fuera, que ellos eran los miserables que hicierón que su sueño se evaporaba. Apretó las manos cerrandolas con fuerza y les gritó a sus lacayos que se ocuparan de ellos. Shuu el perro humanoide de poca estatura vestido de color morado desenvainó la espada y corrió hacia Yamcha, mientras Mai la chica morena con gabardina y patalones verdes se abalanzaba hacia el pequeño niño mono.

El grupo de amigos aun no acababan de asimilar lo que habían acabado de presenciar, un poderoso y majestuoso dragón, delante de sus narices un ser tan imponente, verlo tan real y en tan pocos segundos todo se desvaneciera, el dragón como magicamente había venido, este se había ido, todos se veían visiblemente desilusionados y de repente fatigados, sus rostros mostraban la frustación y la decepción, pero era sin duda el pequeño Son Goku el más afectado de todos, tanto que una lagrima silenciosa derramó y descendió por su rostro, el único que no había deseado nada, hasta el último momento era quien más lamentaba la desaparición de Shenron.

Tan afectado estaba el chico que no se percató que Mai desenfundó una pistola y le apuntaba, cuando se dio cuenta de los sucesos de su alrededor siete balas le impactaron en el pecho haciéndole caer al suelo bruscamente, al ver caer tan facilmente a su adversario apuntó a Yamcha que estaba golpeando con gran velocidad a Shuu. El perro humanoide no podía protegerse de ninguna manera y su espada era completamente inútil, los movimientos del chico eran tan veloces que no podía visualizarlos completamente, finalmente caió al suelo con el cuerpo magullado, Yamcha al girarse vio como Mai le disparaba, el salto hacia atrás evadiendo todos los proyectiles, recogió una piedra y se la tiró impactandole en la mano tirándole la pistola. Mai lanzó una granada de humo y echo a correr para alcanzar su arma, pero antes de llegar un Son Goku recuperado le dio un derechazo en el pomulo que la lanzo al suelo y de allí no se movió.

Pilaf al darse cuenta que sus subordinados llevaban las de perder, sacó una cápsula hoi-poi de su bolsillo, apretó el botón y la lanzó al suelo creando una cortina de humo, sus enemigos ni cuenta se dieron de las acciones del pequeño ser azul, estaban demasiado ocupados en la pelea, solo Bulma se dio cuenta, intentó llamar la atención de uno de sus amigos pero no tuvo éxito, al desaparecer el humo se visualizaba una nave voladora, Pilaf se apresuró a subir abondonando a sus subalternos, puso en marcha el vehículo y salió volando del lugar a gran velocidad, cuando Goku y Yamcha se dieron cuenta Pilaf ya se perdía en el horizonte.

- Como habéis dejado que escapara el cabecilla - dijo una furiosa Bulma - mira que os estaba avisando, pero ni caso me habeis hecho.  
>- Pues mira, estábamos ocupados con sus sirvientes - contestó Yamcha - en vez de quejarte tanto, podrías haber intentado detenerlo tu misma.<br>- Como quieres que una chica delicada como yo persiga a ese tipo - respondió Bulma con irritación.  
>- Pues podrías haber pedido ayuda a Oolong o Puar...<p>

Bulma se dio cuenta de su error y se quedó callada un segundo pero volvió a replicar pues no quería dar su brazo a torcer...

Tanto Puar como Oolong intentarón apaciguar a los dos jóvenes en su discursión pero no tenían éxito alguno, pero después, una voz susurrante detenió la contienda.

- Realmente se ha ido - pregunto Son Goku con voz queda.

Desde del momento que tumbo a Mai de un puñetazó, se desconectó de todo a su alrededor asimilando los sucesos acontecidos, el normalmente era un chico senzillo que no se comía la cabeza en pensar en tales cosas, pero le llego la chispa de esperanza que le ilusionó tanto y que fuera tan rapidamente arrebatada... miro hacia el horizonte pudiendo finalmente preguntar a sus amigos. Sus compañero sabían perfectamente que se refería al dragón mágico.

- Sí, se ha ido, es extrañó pues nadie pidió un deseó - respondió la chica.  
>- No sera que el dragón muriera de viejo en ese preciso momento - se preguntó Oolong.<br>- Dudo que el dragón pudiese morir de viejo - dijo Puar.  
>- Pues porque se ha ido - le cuestionó Oolong a Puar.<br>- Dudo que haya muerto - le respondió Bulma - me di cuenta que las bolas de dragón al desparcirse no se habían convertido en piedra como tendrían que convertirse después de pedir un deseó, si no estan en piedra es una prueba que el dragón no esta muertó, aunque no me explico porqué Shenron se ha retirado.  
>- Eso quiere decir que si reuno otra vez las bolas del dragón, este aparecerá - preguntó Goku.<br>- Sí, estoy segura, no se porque se ha ido Shenron pero no creo que vuelva a suceder, puede que al ver tanta gente queriendo pedir su propio deseo se haya ofendido y se haya ido, aunque no me convence - dijo Bulma, despues se echo los dos manos hacia la nuca quejandose - lo del novio tendrá que esperar a que encontremos otra vez las bolas de dragón.

Oolong no mostraba ningun interés en volver a buscarlas, pero Yamcha pensaba - tendre que esperar un tiempo más temiéndole a las mujeres - Yamcha pensaba distraido, tanto Bulma y Yamcha llegaron a una conclusión al mismo tiempo y giraron la cabeza mirándose, al momento se sonrieron y se dierón las manos danzando una extraño baile.

- Pero que tios más raros - dijo Oolong - están discutiendo y al momento se están dando la mano bailando.  
>- Volveremos a buscar las bolas del dragón - dijo Son Goku alegre.<br>- Las bolas - preguntó Yamcha.  
>- Para que - acabó de preguntar Bulma en tono alegre.<br>- Nosotros dos hemos decidido volver a la ciudad - habló Bulma - Vente con nosotros, tu eres muy mono y tendrás éxito con las chicas.  
>- No, yo seguiré la búsqueda de las bolas mágicas, el viaje también me servirá como aventura y entrenamiento.<br>- Que lástima - le contestó Bulma - y tu Oolong que haras - le preguntó.  
>- Es verdad que hay muchas chicas en la ciudad - quiso saber el cerdito.<br>- Pus Claro - exclamó la chica - pero como tu eres feo y antipático, no creo que tengas éxito con las chicas.  
>- No digas barbaridades - gritó Oolong, después se cruzo de brazos y continuó - que remedio, iré con vosotros.<br>- Y como encontraré las bolas - se preguntó Goku - no se como buscarlas.  
>- No te preocupes - le dijo Bulma, cogió el radar y se lo dio a Goku - te regalo el radar del dragón, aprieta este botón y el radar te señalará las bolas.<br>- Gracias, eres muy amable - contestó Goku agradecido.  
>- Bueno, vamonos - dijo Yamcha.<p>

Yamcha saco una capsula, apreto el botón y la lanzó al suelo, tras la cortina de humo apareció un pequeño avión, se acercó a Goku y le estrecho la mano.

- Hasta la próxima, espero verte más fuerte - dijo el joven moreno a lo que el niño le contestó con un sí entusiasta.  
>- Cuidaté Goku - le dijo Oolong.<br>- Tu también Oolong.

Goku llamó a la nube Kinton con un gritó mientras sus amigos entraban en el avión y lo ponían en marcha, tanto el avión y Kinton alzaron el vuelo al mismo momento mientras gritaban.

- ¡Adios!


	4. La Nube Kinton

**Espladian:**Gracias por los comentarios, animan mucho.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 421 La Nube Kinton**

Ya hacía bastantes días que la nave que pilotaba Yamcha se perdió en el horizonte, mientras, el pequeño Goku con aire sonriente sacó el radar del dragón y pulsó el botón para activar el localizar de hondas que desprendían las bolas del dragón, por casualidad una señal del radar esta cerca de su posición actual, a unas pocas horas de su posición, situado al sur, apagó el radar y lo guardó, se agarró firmenente a la nube Kinton y la hizo ir a más velocidad. Mientras avanzaba dejando atrás el desértico paisaje poco a poco, comenzaba a mostrar ciertos signos de vida, tales como árboles solitarios y algunas pequeñas plantas, el suelo era menos seco, el paisaje entero a momentos recuperaba vida y alegría.

En estos pocos días que habían pasado desde que se separó de sus amigos, el había echo poco más que estar sentado en su nube Kinton, solo cambiaba la rutina cuando quería estirar las piernas y hacer sus necesidades, pero hasta para dormir el se hallaba en su nube amarrilla, aun en tal rutina y monotomas acciones, Son Goku estaba alegre, con una calida sonrisa viajaba mientras el viento acariciaba el rostro y su pelo alborotado y puntiagudo. Mirando con buen humor como el paisaje cambiaba lentamente con el paso de su nube, poco a poco estaba conociendo mundo, la razón que hizo acompañar a su buen amiga Bulma, aunque esto solo era el principio.

En el momento actual, el del presente, el pequeño estaba agarrado fuertemente a su preciada nube, mientras esta avanzaba velozmente y haciendo todo tipo de piruetas mientras su portador reía. Atrás dejaba los peligros del palacio de Pilaf, de la repentina desesperación de su corazon, ahora solo disfrutaba del momento, y las horas pasarón como un simple parpadeo, acercándose a una de las hondas que resprendía el radar, hacía una de las legendarias bolas de dragón Shenron.

Cuando el sol ya se había ocultado y la oscuridad de la noche se había instalado en el paraje acompañado por las diminutas luces de las estrellas, Son Goku saco otra vez el radar, el estaba seguro que ya tendría que estar cerca de la bola, cuando activo el sonar incorporado, vió que estaba exactamente encima de la señal, sonriendo salto de la nube y aterrizó en el suelo, en el impacto doblo las rodillas para no hacerse daño, se incorporó y miró a su alrededor.

El paisaje ya era totalmente diferente al que estuvo en el castillo de Pilaf, se encontraba en una zona montañosa, donde había todo tipo de desniveles en el terreno duro, a su derecha empezaba a crecer hierba, a unos metros a la misma dirección se abría un bosque con árboles altos, y al otro lado, cerca de allí había un acantilado donde al fondo fluía con fuerza un río estrecho y angosto.

Por mucho que mirase el enterno, Son Goku no encontraba ninguna bola de dragón cuando esta debería estar a unos pocos centimetros de el, confuso, volvió a mirar el radar, la señal estaba ahora más alejada de su posición y tal lejanía se hacía más grande por segundos. Sin entender nada volvió a mirar alrededor suyo con el mismo resultado, no había rastro de la bola mágica, al final se le ocurrió que posiblemente la bola estuviera más abajo, en el río precisamente, por eso se distanciaba de el por momentos, volvió a mirar el radar y en efecto vió que aun estaba mas lejos de el.

Se guardo el radar del dragón, se acerco al acantilado y miro hacia abajo, donde se encontraba el rio, más o menos se hallaba a unos buenos quinientos metros, sonrió y salto directo hacia al río, bajaba mientras notaba como la presión del aire recorría todo su cuerpo y que caía más velozmente cada segundo que pasaba, haciendo que la sonrisa de Goku se hiciera más ancha, en pocos segundos había bajado más de la mitad del trayecto hacia al río, pocos segundos después estaba a unos cien metros del río, hizo unas volteretas en el aire y llamo a su nube Kinton, que llego en un momento y el chico aterrizó de pie en la nube, con esta bajaba con velocidad a la vez que avanzaba en la dirección del río.

Ya estando a unos dos metros sobre el río, siguió la corriente que transladaba la bola volando horizontalmente, en muy poco tiempo estubo otra vez por encima de la bola según el radar, Son Goku se tiró al agua y nadó mientras buscaba con la mirada la preciada bola, pero esta era muy pequeña dificultando la tarea, despúes de unos intensos momentos de busqueda halló la bola cerca de el, pero cuando estaba cerca de cogerla se tuvo que alejar porque un gigantesco pez del tamaño de tres hombres le ataco, Goku evadió el ataque al precio de alejarse de la bola, el pez carnívoro volvió a atacar, intento devorar con la boca abierta a su presa pero Goku salió disparado del agua, a unos metros por encima del río, el pez le persiguió saliendo del agua también, intentado atraparlo en sus fauces, pero el chico sostuvo la boca del carnivoro con las manos impidiendo ser devorado, reforzando el agarre que tenía en la boca del pez, el niño que antes tenía cola lanzó a su agresor a gran velocidad lanzándolo bien lejos, el guerrero caió al agua y allí buscó la bola pero no la encontró por mucho que buscara.

Así que salió del río y miró el radar que le indicó que la bola de dragón se había alejado otra vez, se sumergió y aceleró nadando, a lo lejos vió el brillo característico de la bola, pero la fuerza del rió aumentó y aumentó considerablemente las rocas que había en el río que sobresalían hacia la superficie, Goku relantizaba la marcha por culpa de las rocas, momentos después el chico oyo sonidos de cascada, acostumbrado a vivir entre la naturaleza, se dió cuenta que estaba muy cerca del final de la cascada.

Intentó acelerar pero ruidos provenientes detras suyo le hicieron girarse, el pez gigantescó había vuelto, o era otra muy parecido, este embistió a Son Goku con las fauces abiertas, el joven aventurero solo le dió tiempo de sostener con una mano la parte superior de la boca y con un pie la parte inferior de la boca, pero el pez con colera arrastraba con ayuda de la corriente al chico, este preparó el brazo derecho hacia atrás para golpearlo duramente al costado del carnívoro pero su espalda impactó contra una roca y no pudo atacar a su agresor, segundos después la espalda de de Goku seria azotada continuamente al estrellarse contra varias rocas, mientras perdía fuerza en sostener la boca del pez, cosa que este aprovechó para avanzar más furiosamente, por suerte no había más rocas en su camino, con la mano izquierda apretó más su agarre y tiro hacia abajo cerrando levemente la boca del carnívoro a la vez que le propinaba un potente derechazo que le hizo salir disparado contra corriente, unos instantes del sucesó la fuerza del río arrastró e hizo caer en la cascada a Goku con fuerza saliendo disparado, saliendo del agua y ser azotado por el aire mientras gritaba, pocos segundos hicieron que el cuerpo de Goku comenzara a caer en picado, este adolorido llamó a tomo pulmon a Kinton, que hizo acto de presencia al momento y pescó en el aire a su compañero.

El chico se tomo un descanso para poder jadear, tras medio minutos miró al radar y vió como la bola de dragón se alejaba, pero más lentamente que antes, voló verticalmente acercandose al rió y se lanzó otra vez, al instante la localizó, nado velozmente y la atrapó con la mano, después salió verticalmente disparado mientras gritaba de júbilo y hacia que Kinton se acercara, montó en el y se sentó, acomodado estudió la bola que tenía en la mano y se dió cuenta que tenia cinco estrellas, la Ushinchu.

Sonrió con mucha alegría y se la guardo en una bolsa que llevaba, contento buscó tierra firme y se fué a cazar para ir después a dormir debajo de la luz de las luminosas estrellas del cielo, como si brillasen intensamente a propósito para felicitar al joven Son Goku de su hallazgo.


	5. Un Pequeño Tesoro

**UN PEQUEÑO TESORO**

El joven Son Goku despertó algunas horas antes, ahora viajaba encima de la fabulosa nube Kinton con el estomago bien lleno y con el radar en la mano, viendo como poco a poco se acercaba a hacia la siguiente bola del dragón Shenron.

Ya pasaron varias horas de que se alejó del río donde encontró la quinta esfera y con ella las dificultades que pasó para conseguirla, con una ya en su bolsillo, faltaba menos, y parecía ser que la siguiente no se encontraba muy lejos de esta según del fiable radar que le dio su amiga Bulma.

En este instante volaba por encima del mar. A simple vista a lo lejos se veían pequeñas islas desérticas, carentes de formas de vida, minutos antes tuvo una conversación con un delfín que le informó que cerca se hallaba alguna isla más grande donde pudiera conseguir provisiones.

Al pasar los minutos llegó a divisar una isla más grande que las otras que tenía a la vista, lo suficientemente grande para que se instalase varias ciudades con cierta distancia entre si. Goku sonriente acelero mientras hacia piruetas giratorias creando pequeñas olas de mar.

Al centro de la isla se visualizaba un pequeño pueblo, de alrededor de cincuenta habitantes, posiblemente menos, desde allí uno ya se daba cuenta que vivían con austeridad, los vehículos eran carros tirados por unos animales de color amarillo, con cierta semejanza con los zorros, aunque considerablemente más grandes. Los habitantes vestían poco más que trapos que tapaban las partes esenciales y las casas más que casas parecían chozas.

Fuera del pueblo, se hallaban planicies vacías alrededor y alejada-mente habían algunos pequeños bosques y en la punta de la isla se asentaba una pequeña montaña. Goku se dirigió y en pocos segundos se adentro en un pequeño bosque donde recolecto un ciempiés y un lobo, cual los cocinaría en un fogata. Al acabar y con intención de seguir su viaje miró antes el radar, dándose cuenta que mostraba una señal donde se asentaba el pueblo que desde el cielo había avistado. Alegre de tener cerca ya a otra bola se dirigió a pie hacia el poblado.

Todo el mundo paro de hacer lo que tenían entre manos para pararse a observar al joven visitante con ropajes extraños a su parecer. Este parecía también observarles, aunque no con tanto interés como los habitantes del pueblo, más bien estaba atento a su radar que a su entorno, aun así no llego a tropezarse con nadie, pues los habitantes del pueblo se apartaban a su paso mirándolo con curiosidad, parecía ser que Goku era el primer visitante.

El joven se paro delante de una pequeña pozo, lugar donde estaba a pocos pasos de la bola, como bola no estaba cerca del suelo esta debía estar bajo el suelo. Se guardó el radar y estuvo a punto de dejarse caer dentro, pero un colono le interrumpió.

– Oye chico, si agua es lo que quieres, puedo ofrecértelo – dijo desconcertado por ver a un desconocido y este quisiese meterse por el pozo – pero este pozo esta totalmente seco. No hay de una gota de agua.  
>– Ha, no, no estoy buscando agua – contestó Goku – Allí dentro hay una esfera que tengo que coger.<br>– ¿Una esfera?, imposible, en ese pozo hace años que esta seco y nunca habido dentro nada mas que tierra chico.  
>– No, no, se que esta allí, el radar no se equivoca – dijo el niño mientras le echaba otro vistazo al radar, para ver que el punto brillante se estaba desplazando muy rápidamente – Se esta moviendo.<p>

Dicho esto Goku se tiró velozmente hacia el pozo, en una caída de varios metros que duró pocos segundos, este aterrizó y al no ver nada, comenzó a tantear con las manos y los pies. Notó en la pared tenia un agujero grande, lo suficiente para que Goku pudiera pasar por el de pie, el miró el radar, viendo el punto brillante alejándose de donde estaba él. Guardándose-lo se adentró por el túnel.

Uno que estaba completamente a oscuras, cual hacía que Goku se tuviese que confiar en sus otros sentidos; Por el tacto que tenía la tierra, pocos minutos habían pasado desde que este túnel fue echo. Por el oído podía escuchar leves sonidos delante de él, precisamente los ruidos para seguir haciendo el túnel, el que lo hiciese estaba bastante lejos. Por el olfato sabía que eran un grupo numeroso y que no parecían nada cansados, pues no olía nada de sudor. Gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos Goku calculaba que los creadores de este reciente túnel se encontraban alrededor de medio kilómetro.

Para el no era la primera vez que se desplazaba por debajo de la tierra. Su abuelo más de una vez creó túneles para que desarrollase sus sentidos, especialmente el tacto y el oído, pues desde dentro tenía que hacerse una idea de a cuantos metros estaba bajo el suelo y cuanta distancia estaban sus presas. Así que el niño pudo avanzar a gran velocidad, en poco tiempo pudo ver luz al final del túnel.

Se encontraba dentro de una cueva poco profunda, de donde estaba podía ver la luz del sol. Cerca suyo había algunos agujeros más y a lo mas hondo de la cueva, a unos quince paso a lo sumo, estaban varios objetos brillantes, algunas piedras brillantes, algunos metales oxidados y entre todo ello estaba una bola naranja.

Llamando la atención de Goku, este se acercó a coger la esfera del dragón, a dos pasos de llegar, la tierra delante del aventurero se abrió, saliendo de el un cuerpo veloz que golpeó la mandíbula de chico, Son Goku dio un paso atrás y miró a su oponente. Era un topo de metro y medio de pelaje marrón, ojos negros y zarpas afiladas. En ese momento se abrieron dos agujeros más, a cada lado de el, esta vez salto hacia atrás esquivando el nuevo ataque.

– No te dejaremos que te lleves nuestros tesoros ladrón – gritó uno de los tres topos – demasiado nos esfuerzo para que tu lo robes.  
>– No me interesa vuestro tesoro, solo quiero esa bola de allí – contestó Goku.<br>– Eso también pertenece a nuestro tesoro.

Uno de ellos se abalanzo hacia Goku pero este de un puñetazo lo mando a volar, en ese momento se abrió un agujero detrás de Goku, saliendo un topo que lo golpeó en la espalda tirándolo unos paso hacia delante y haciéndole caer en un agujero echo hace poco por el tercer topo.

Goku intento salir, pero los topos en su elemento le atacaban creando túneles para llegar golpearlo y escapar sucesivamente, pero la velocidad de los topos fue disminuyendo, cosa que permitió que Goku pudiera eludirlos saltando, saliendo del túnel, en el aire Son Goku proyectó un Kame Hame dirigido dentro del agujero, donde dos de tres topos quedaron inconscientes, el último lo esquivó creando un túnel, este salio a tierra saltando contra Goku, pero Son agarró el brazo del su agresor y le golpeo tres veces con la planta del pie en el rostro lanzando-lo en el suelo, dejándolo también inconsciente.

– Lo siento, pero tengo que coger la bola de dragón.

Al tenerla en sus manos se dio cuenta que era la bola de siete estrellas, Chiishinchu.


End file.
